


Une Saint-Valentin pour le moins inattendue

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Sex, Sexy, Tattoos, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: [Défi St Valentin]Aomine ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa Saint Valentin se passe ainsi ! Ceci est un threesome explicite avec une relation chaude et croustillante ! OS rédigé dans le cadre d'un défi dont les termes sont à l'intérieur ;p
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 1





	Une Saint-Valentin pour le moins inattendue

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de 'piment' à l'art de la fanfiction.  
Les règles sont simples des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir que voici :
> 
> Défi#1  
Thème : Saint Valentin  
Mots obligatoires : Paquet – Chapeau – Goût – T-shirt – Ridicule  
Date : 28/02/2018 (posté à cette même date sur fanfiction.net)  
Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Nemesia, PerigrinTouque (sur fanfiction.net)  
Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !
> 
> Bon, je n'avais appris ce défi que la veille et commencé le jour même de la date buttoir, très tard (je ne connaissais pas les termes du défi avant) donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop nul et que votre vue sera épargnée de trop grosses fautes !
> 
> C'était parti pour être un truc tout mignon.. puis un fanart est venu "polluer" mon inspiration.  
C'est devenu un threesome. Pourquoi exactement ? Et pourquoi entre ces personnes ?! Je n'en ai aucune fichue idée ! Le fanart étant Aomine et Daiki à poil, une laisse les reliant ... et des muselières. (NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT JE SUIS TOMBÉE LA-DESSUS ! Je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'en suis incroyablement ravie.)  
Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et pour information, c'est principalement une lime/lemon... je ne saurais trop dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Mais putain… QU'EST CE QU'IL AVAIT FAIT A LA TERRE POUR MÉRITER CA ?! Et surtout… pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?!

Rien… RIEN n'avait indiqué que ça se terminerait ainsi !

Ça avait tout simplement commencé par un message, l'invitant à passer cette foutue soirée avec ses deux amis, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous trois célibataires.

Enfin… il le pensait ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en couple ?! Déjà, ça lui aurait évité de tomber sur le cul lorsque ces deux énergumènes -pas foutues de le prévenir avant de passer à l'action- s'étaient embrassés en milieu de soirée.

Et ce baiser… mama. Il étant CHAUD !

L'un avait soudainement chevauché les cuisses de l'autre, tout son corps ondulant indécemment contre celui de son ami, les grandes paumes de ce même ami avaient agrippé la taille fine et leurs bouches s'étaient littéralement attaquées.

Et lorsque le pull du plus petit avait trouvé le sol -toujours sans prévention pour son pauvre petit cerveau ébahi- la vue des innombrables tatouages recouvrant l'épiderme clair tel une fresque colorée avait finit de réduire ses capacités intellectuelles à néant.

Et le baiser… Il pouvait voir les deux langues se chercher, et surtout, se trouver pour entamer le ballet le plus captivant de la terre, alors que les mains fines se réfugiaient dans les cheveux mauves rasés sur un coté mais tombant entre les omoplates pour le reste, malgré qu'ils soient retenus en un chignon lâche.

D'un main, Atsushi avait rapproché leurs bassins, alors qu'il pillait de plus en plus avidement les lèvres de son ami, et son autre main était descendue dans le pantalon -bien trop serré- de celui qui se prenait -à tord- pour un cow-boy.

Son ami à la chevelure mauve avait ensuite vivement plaqué le brun contre le divan, et lui-même avait été tout bonnement incapable de détourner les yeux du corps de Himuro s'arquant pour ne pas être privé des caresses procurées par Mukkun.

La main puissante de Murasakibara partit ensuite de la ceinture de Tatsuya pour aller saisir la gorge gracile, alors que la chevelure sombre était éparpillée sur le divan bordeaux.

Il eu du mal à déglutir alors que les yeux violets rendus sombres de désir se plantèrent dans les siens, carnassiers. Ceux d'Himuro étaient troubles, humides et ses joues roses.

Mais contre attente, c'est le tatoué qui renversa la situation. Il se fit félin et exigeant. Ses longues jambes entravèrent tout mouvement au violet lorsqu'il prit le dessus. Il riva ses prunelles grises à celles d'un bleu électrique de Daiki puis il alla mordiller la lèvre inférieur d'un Mukkun totalement passif.

Ayant soudain chaud, le basané retira son t-shirt, semblant totalement ignorer le fait qu'il était à présent torse nu ; ce même torse dépourvu de toute barrière à présent offert au regard gourmand d'Atsushi et à celui concupiscent de l'américain.

Il ne put détacher ses yeux des deux amants lorsque Himuro descendit sur le torse musclé du mauve, ses dents écorchant par endroits l'épiderme clair. Il ne put que contempler, le souffle haletant, le brun retirer la ceinture du jeune homme alangui, puis passer ses lèvres humides contre le boxer noir. Avant que ça ne soit le tour de la langue de tirer un geignement des lèvres, martyrisées par ses propres dents, du mauve.

Aomine ne pouvait que constater le stade d'excitation du géant et il se mordilla les lèvres lorsque Tatsuya continua sa douce torture sur son amant tout en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

Ainsi, c'est totalement hypnotisé par les lèvres rouges -au sourire pervers- d'Himuro qu'il avança vers ce dernier.

Et avant même qu'il n'ai pu s'extirper de l'envoûtement dont il était la pauvre victime, l'enchantement fut renforcé par l'haleine sucrée du brun et par sa langue mutine qui s'amusait à redessiner ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer uniquement à cause de la vive goulée d'air qu'il avala en sentant la main fraîche de Murasakibara tracer un langoureux chemin de ses reins à sa nuque.

Les doigts cette fois-ci brûlants de Tatsuya s'emmêlèrent à ceux du violet dans sa nuque et le poussèrent vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit forcée contre celle du géant. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, profitant dans un interminable gémissement du goût sucré de la langue contre la sienne.

Là où ça avait foiré était précisément à cet instant.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, il avait sentit quelque chose entourer sa gorge.

Surpris, sortant légèrement de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était perdu, il porta une main à sa nuque.

Et là. Là, il avait compris qu'il aurait peut-être -tout étant hypothétique car rien ne dit que même en connaissant les tenants et aboutissants il aurait pu résister- du réfléchir avant de se laisser ainsi aller dans les bras pourtant si accueillants et prometteurs des deux garçons.

Un putain de collier en cuir encerclait sa nuque ! Avec un anneau. En clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour se remettre du choc, il put constater que Murasakibara en portait un semblable. Et soudain, une sorte de … laisse ? Chaîne ? relia les deux colliers.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer que déjà, les deux jeunes hommes l'entraînaient dans la chambre.

Merde. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?!

En entrant dans la pièce, il la sonda d'un bref coup d'œil inquiet. Ouf. Pas de matériel suspect… hum… à part ce chapeau de cow-boy.

Et seigneur. Maintenant il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Himuro chevaucher son amant avec l'accessoire sur la tête. Surtout qu'étant donné … la chose… Tatsuya aurait raison de se prendre pour un cow-boy ! (nda : ok, blague vaseuse par excellence, j'ai presque honte)

Impatiemment, Atsushi retira ses vêtements, commençant à le dévêtir en avisant son inactivité. Himuro s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil près du lit tout en s'allumant une clope.

Il les observa s'effeuiller et se caresser. Puis semblant en avoir vu assez, il grimpa sur le lit, nu, et écarta les deux garçons, qui se laissèrent choir sur le dos, côte à côte. Les yeux noirs d'envie, il dévora Aomine au travers de ses cils, deux doigts tenant la cigarette allumée entre ses lèvres fines. Il passa ses longues jambes de part et d'autre du basané avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin, leurs érections se frottant délicatement.

Daiki retint son souffle, puis haleta lorsque le brun s'arqua, ses mains dégageant ses mèches de son visage clair, dévoilant les multiples percings perforant ses oreilles rougies, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper d'hypnotiques volutes de fumée .

\- Oh putain.

C'était chaud. Diablement excitant.

Il désirait être en lui avec ardeur. Seulement il comprit à quel point il était dans la merde lorsque le brun le tourna de manière à ce qu'il soit sur Mukkun, et lui-même dans son dos.

Aomine eu des difficultés à déglutir lorsqu'il avisa le petit paquet qu'Atsushi venait de saisir son l'oreiller et qu'un lubrifiant en fut extrait pour aller recouvrir ses doigts et ceux d'Himuro.

C'est à ce moment précis que Daiki percuta qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Il trembla lorsque les doigts d'Atsushi se glissèrent jusqu'à son intimité en même temps que la langue brûlante de Tatsuya. Mais là où il s'attendait à avoir mal, ils le préparèrent avec une tendresse toute particulière, qui alla jusqu'à le faire rougir.

La suite ne fut que plaisir et surprise, au vu de cet Himuro fort dominateur qu'ils avaient dans le lit. Et Daiki ne doutait pas qu'il prenait son pied à ainsi avoir deux corps à la disposition de son plaisir.

Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant le lendemain matin que Aomine se rendit compte d'à quel point sa soirée de Saint Valentin avait été … inattendue.

Aussi après quelques questions existentielles, il comprit que toute cette situation était à cause de Mini-Daiki, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de croire qu'il était le cerveau de son corps. MAIS NON ! Il en avait un, de cerveau, déjà ! Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI?! Mini-Daiki s'obstinait-il à prendre le contrôle sur son corps ?! Il lui lança un regard assassin.

Puis, il se souvint des ridicules plaintes et des pitoyables gémissements qui avaient cru bon de sortir de sa gorge… et BORDEL ! Vraiment, rien n'aurait dû se passer ainsi !

Rouge de gêne, Aomine tenta de se dégager des bras bariolés de Tatsuya.. Mais justement, ces mêmes bras, tendrement enroulés autour de lui, le captivèrent. Il se prit donc à tracer les lignes sombres du bout des doigts.

Puis ce furent ses lèvres qui redessinèrent chaque forme imprégnée dans l'épiderme pâle.

Finalement, il se rendormit, tout blotti contre son amant, Atsushi calé dans le dos d'Himuro.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, ce fut pour se découvrir menotté aux montants du lit, au même titre que Mukkun, qui regardait avec une adoration sans borne le brun se déhancher sur son bassin, les yeux clos, son beau visage légèrement rouge tourné vers le plafond, de timides geignements s'extirpant de sa gorge.

\- Bordel de merde.

Il lança un regard plein de rancune envers Mini-Daiki qui semblait de nouveau plein de vitalité et surtout, qui semblait bien décidé à reprendre son rôle illégitime de cerveau. Foutu traître.

MAIS COMMENT UNE SIMPLE SOIRÉE ENTRE AMI AVAIT PU TERMINER AINSI ?! QU'AVAIT-IL FAIT AU MONDE ?!


End file.
